


Blue Moon

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:03:44
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Summary – Jensen has planned a great New Year’s ’09-‘10 celebration, with him and Jared and their fiancées seeing Steve Carlson play in Las Vegas. But frustrations and disappointments linger between the two best friends/former lovers. Until they realize that they have a once-in-a-blue-moon chance to make everything right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer – I don’t own anything. Jensen and Jared belong to themselves. This only happened in the alternate universe of my imagination.

(Author’s Note – I wrote this on New Year’s Eve/Day last year, after reading reports that Steve Carlson and his band were playing in Las Vegas and the speculation/gossip about whether Jensen would attend, and, if so, who he might be with. I imagined a double date with Danneel, Jared and Genevieve; with complications, and an ending that’s very different from what has happened in real life…  
I’ve polished it up a bit, and finally worked up the nerve to post it, even though it's a year later.)  


* * *

“And now, please help the Brand Lounge welcome the Steve Carlson band, to rock out 2009 and ring in 2010!” The announcer’s voice booms out from the stage and across the crowd packing the Las Vegas nightclub. 

 

The room is filled with the din of clapping, cheers and whistles from the energized throng. The band kicks in to “Wasted Jamie,” Steve shaking blondish curls as he strums his guitar and steps up to the mic. The audience is filled with friends and fans, and they join in singing the opening lines of the upbeat country-rock song.

 

Jensen loves this song, has even sang it with Steve a couple of times on stage at shows. He should be singing along, and rocking out with the rest of the crowd. But instead, he grips the beer in his hand, shoves his fist into his suit-jacket pocket, and feels his shoulders tense as he watches the band. He doesn’t want to look at Danneel, though he knows she’s turning plenty of heads, looking hot in a short red dress and heels, singing and bopping along with the beat, martini glass raised high above her head. He doesn’t want to look at Genevieve, her petite form in a tight black dress, laughing and clinking her glass to Danneel’s. He especially doesn’t want to look at Jared, shoulders hunched beneath his dark jacket, a beer in one hand and his other thrust into the pocket of his jeans – a large, looming presence, standing head and shoulders above the crowd. 

 

But Jensen risks a glance before looking away and back at the stage. Though Jared’s long dark hair obscures part of his face, Jensen can still see his serious expression, lines of frustration and discouragement etched around the sides of his tight mouth, in place of the wide, dimpled smile that’s so rare nowadays. Jensen closes his eyes for a moment, missing that guileless, carefree grin – knowing that it’s partly his fault that it’s gone.

 

He frowns and takes a long pull from his Heineken bottle, draining it. He can see that this night is going to be shot to hell pretty quickly – what a mistake he’d made, thinking that it would be a great New Year’s celebration. It should be a great night – with his best friend and their girls, at his other best friend’s performance in Vegas. He thought he and Jared needed something like this, after a long year of confusions, frustrations, and disappointments. A chance to put it all behind them – even if for just one night – and the possibility of starting anew. Isn’t that what new years are for? 

 

He and Jared had talked about spending this New Year’s together since last year. They’d never spent the holiday hiatus from the show together. They’d always gone home for Christmas – Jensen to his family in Dallas and Jared to his family in San Antonio. And the New Year usually found them on much-needed vacations – last year, Jensen went to Belize with Danneel, and Jared took his sister Megan to Argentina. They’d wistfully dreamed about vacationing together, but knew that somehow, somewhere, people would notice, and they couldn’t risk the scrutiny that would go along with the blogged sighting and pictures. They’d been lovers for less than six months back then, and they wanted to keep their new relationship close, to protect it. 

 

Of course, it all went to hell anyway.

 

And now, somehow, they are here – somehow engaged to the women they’d agreed to date publicly for appearances’ sake. Danneel and Genevieve were so cool and understanding – they’d even become friends, and the four of them had gone out several times together. The girls were even willing to go along with the engagements, when the gossip about Jensen and Jared’s relationship became too heated to handle any other way. 

 

Jensen shakes his head, still unable to grasp how it all went so wrong, in less than a year. He raises the bottle to his lips, giving an impatient huff when he realizes it’s empty. They’d gone through a couple of bottles of merlot at dinner, but it did nothing but give him a low-level headache. The only thing that might salvage this night is more alcohol – it might make him not care so much.

 

He turns his head at the prodding touch on his arm. It’s Danneel, pointing her empty glass at his bottle, and leaning in close to his ear to yell, “Genevieve’s going to the bar – want another beer?”

 

He reaches into his pocket for his wallet, pulls out his AMEX card, and hands it to her. “Sure, go for it – thanks.” She gives him a satisfied smile, grabs Genevieve’s hand, and Jensen watches the crowd part for them – no need for the petite women to push through. No matter how drunk the guys in the audience are, they gladly step aside for these two beauties, grateful smiles their only reward. 

 

The crowd shuffles and settles, and Jensen realizes that he’s been nudged closer to Jared. He glances toward the taller man, but Jared’s attention is fixed on the band. Jensen reaches out toward Jared’s sleeve, then retracts his hand and shoves it in his jacket pocket. It’s only been a couple of months since they decided on the engagements, but a huge distance has grown between them, emotionally and physically. He wants some kind of contact so badly, but what could he possibly do or say in this large, loud crowd? 

 

He can see how miserable Jared is, and it kills him. Jared’s usually the life of any gathering – people gravitate around him and his booming laugh, his disarming comments and stories, his loose-limbed manner, and his open, sweet nature like newly-found planets drawn to orbit around his incandescent sun. 

 

But lately, and especially tonight, Jared seems drained, dimmed. The drive from the hotel to the nightclub had been uncomfortable – Jared had turned the rented SUV’s radio up to blaring as he navigated the Las Vegas streets, forcing silence on his passengers. And Jensen was dismayed that Jared barely ate his steak dinner – usually Jared cleans his plate; then finishes off everyone else’s with gusto. Usually alcohol makes Jared more gregarious, but tonight he’s quiet and withdrawn, even after numerous glasses of wine and bottles of beer. 

 

Jensen shakes his head again – if anyone should be mad or upset tonight, it should be him, especially after what Jared’s done. But he can’t dredge up any anger; all he feels is a deep regret. He reaches a tentative hand toward Jared again, but instead it’s filled with another beer bottle. He glances down to see Danneel’s beaming face, and thanks her, giving her bare arm a squeeze. He notices Jared taking his beer from Genevieve and looking down at her to give her a tight smile. 

 

Jensen feels his chest constrict; his throat goes dry with words unsaid. He glances at his watch – not even 11:00 yet. It’s going to be a long night. He tips the beer bottle to his lips and guzzles.

 

Danneel’s pulling at his sleeve. “I wanna dance!” Her eyes are shining – he realizes he hasn’t been paying much attention to her; she’s clearly drunk. 

 

“No, Danni, no.” He shakes his head adamantly. He is not in the mood for dancing, for any kind of revelry. 

 

She tosses her red-auburn hair and pouts. “You guys are no fun tonight, and it’s New Year’s!” Jensen just shakes his head again. “Fine!” she says. “Genevieve will dance with me – you wanna dance, Genny?”

 

“Sure!” Genevieve giggles. “We don’t need these guys and their pissy moods anyway!” She smirks at Jensen as Danneel grabs her arm. Jensen watches them bob and weave over to the dance floor in front of the stage. They begin to dance, laughing and holding hands, their drinks sloshing onto the polished floor – they nearly have to hold each other up. 

 

Jensen glances at Jared, and Jared looks his way and gives a shrug and a wry smile. “Man, they’re wasted. I keep forgetting how small and light-weight they are.” 

 

“They’re fine,” Jensen says. “They’re just enjoying the night.”

 

“Sorry if I can’t,” Jared says – his words are clipped and defensive.

 

“I didn’t mean it that way… shit,” Jensen says. “Jared, I’m sorry. This night sucks, and that’s not what I hoped for it.”

 

“What else could you possibly hope for?” Jared looks down at Jensen – his almond-hazel eyes full of hurt. 

 

“Not this,” Jensen sighs. “Look, can we just… talk? Or something?”

 

“Not here.” Jared shakes his head. “Too loud, too crowded.”

 

“But we need to talk, Jare – please.”

 

Steve calls out from the stage, “You guys are so great tonight!” and the crowd whoops and applauds. “We’re gonna play one more song; then we’ll take a short break, and we’ll be back to ring in the New Year!”

 

As the band starts up again, Jared looks at the dancing girls, then drains his beer and gives Jensen a decisive look. “C’mon.” He grips Jensen’s arm and steers him through the crowd towards the bar in the back of the room. Jensen watches as he orders two shots of tequila and two more beers to replace their empties, wondering what’s on Jared’s mind. 

 

Jared thrusts some bills into the bartender’s hand, grabs the shot glasses, and hands one to Jensen. “Here, drink – if we’re gonna talk, I think we’re gonna need it.”

 

Jared snaps his head back as he downs the shot, and Jensen follows, the sharp alcohol burning through him. Jared nudges the beer bottle against Jensen’s hand, and Jensen accepts it. He takes a pull from the long-necked bottle, watching Jared as he does the same. The beer cools Jensen’s throat, after the sting of the tequila. 

 

When they’ve drunk about a quarter of their beers, Jared says, “OK, good enough,” and reaches out his hand for Jensen’s beer. 

 

“What?” Jensen knows he’s giving Jared a confused look, but Jared says nothing – he just stuffs the beer bottles in his jacket pockets, and grabs Jensen’s arm, leading him towards the doors.

 

“We can’t leave, Jare – what about Danneel and Genevieve?”

 

“Steve’s almost done with his set – he’ll watch over them,” Jared says. “And we’ll just make sure we come back in before midnight.”

 

They reach the exit, and Jared smiles and nods to the burly bouncer as they pass. Jensen thinks of the smuggled beers in Jared’s pockets, and wonders for a moment if Las Vegas has an open container law. It’s almost worth the risk, though – he’s not nearly as drunk as he wants to be, if they’re going to hash out this relationship mess.

 

As soon as they’re through the door, Jensen’s hit with a blast of cold night air, and he shivers. He never expected New Year’s in Las Vegas to be so frigid. “It’s fuckin’ freezing out here! Can’t we talk inside?”

 

“What, and have an audience? Where would we go – the bathrooms, the coat room? Yeah, that would be great; people seeing us sneaking off together. More stuff for their blogs, the online gossip. C’mon, Jensen – we can’t have that.”

 

There’s a note of sarcasm and anger in Jared’s voice, but Jensen stays silent. He knows Jared’s right.

 

“We’ll sit in the car.” Jared propels Jensen toward the parking lot at the side of the large night club complex, and then leads the way. He takes swift, long-legged strides; Jensen has to practically run to keep up with him. Jared turns back; the corners of his lips turn up just a bit as he looks at Jensen. “Don’t worry – it has seat warmers.” It makes Jensen feel a little better.

 

They reach the black SUV and get in – Jared in the driver’s seat, pulled all the way back to accommodate his long legs; Jensen in the passenger’s seat. Genevieve had pushed it forward, and he adjusts it so he can stretch out a bit. Jared starts up the seat warmers; then pulls the beers out of his pockets. He hands one to Jensen, and clinks their bottles together.

 

“Happy New Year.” Jared’s eyes are red, and Jensen wonders if it’s the alcohol or something else. Jared lets out a huff and shakes his shaggy head. “Well, at least we’re together – that’s something…”

 

“Jare, I never wanted it to be like this; you’ve gotta believe me.”

 

“Yeah…” Jared takes a long pull from his beer. “But you’re the one who came up with the engagement idea. And now we’re stuck with this, aren’t we?”

 

Jensen feels irritation flicking at the nerves beneath his skin. “Look, Jared – you can’t act like this is mostly my fault. Danneel and I agreed to have an endless engagement, for however long our situation needs it to be. You’re the one who set a date.” He takes a drink, feels the cool beer bracing his throat, letting out all the words that were simmering inside. “And I can’t believe it – February 27th? The weekend right before my birthday? How could you?”

 

Jared jiggles his knee, full of pent-up energy and emotion. He looks at the dashboard, out the side window, then finally at Jensen. “Jen, it wasn’t me – honestly. Genevieve’s family were pushing for it – they were really bugging her to set a date. She thought it would be the best weekend, considering both of our production schedules. And she got all caught up in the planning, with her sister and her mother, like it’s real…”

 

“It’s real now, Jare.”

 

“I know, I’m sorry…” Jared sighs and runs a large hand through his hair. “You gotta believe me, Jen – I feel horrible about this.” 

 

“I believe you.” Jensen can see the pain all over Jared’s face. ”But now what are we gonna do? Are you really gonna marry Genevieve? Cause if you do, I guess I should just go ahead and marry Danneel. What have I got to lose – I feel like I’ve already lost…”

 

“I don’t know…” Jared actually whines. He looks like a lost little boy, disillusioned to learn about the realities of adult life. He drops his head into his hands. “God, we really made a clusterfuck out of all this.”

 

Jensen wants to help him, but he’s lost, too. He huffs out a deep breath and picks at the label on his beer bottle. “Jared, I don’t know what to do, but we’re not gonna solve it all tonight, are we? Can we just salvage the evening somehow? You know, it is important to me that we’re here together, even if we’re not together.”

 

“It is to me, too…” Jared lifts his head to look out the windshield at the night sky. Jensen looks out, too. There’s so much light pollution that none of the stars are visible, but the moon’s there, perfectly round and luminous. For a long moment they just sit in silence, the car seats warming them, as they sip their beers, and gaze at the moonlit atmosphere in the parking lot.

 

Then Jared sniffs, and Jensen looks over at him, dismayed to see that he’s crying. 

 

“Jared…” He reaches out, and finally makes contact, touching Jared’s arm, trying to squeeze some reassurance through the soft black wool of Jared’s blazer.

 

When Jared speaks, his voice is thick. “Tonight should have been so special, Jen… you know why?” 

 

Jensen doesn’t answer, just lets him continue.

 

“Because it’s not only New Year’s Eve… but it’s also the second full moon of the month.” Jared’s voice gets stronger. “A Blue Moon, that’s what it’s called… you know how rare that is?”

 

Jensen knows something about Blue Moons; learned it back in school probably. “They happen every couple of years, right?”

 

“Every 2 ½ years, Jen – full moons occur like clockwork, except our calendar isn’t set up to measure them properly. That’s why there’s usually one full moon a month, but every 2 ½ years, there are two. Sort of like the leap year that happens every four years.” There’s an intelligent authority in Jared’s voice – it’s the honor student, the schoolteacher’s son in him coming out. And Jensen loves that in him, even though he’s not quite sure what exactly it has to do with them. 

 

And he knows Jared can see the 'huh?' look on his face, because Jared says, “Listen, Jen – tonight is rare. A New Year’s Blue Moon occurs only every 20 years or so – once in a whole generation. The next one won’t happen until, like, 2028. So you see, how amazing tonight is? The end of a year; the start of a new one… and a Blue Moon…it’s like a turning point…” His hand reaches out to cover Jensen’s hand, still on Jared’s arm.

 

Jensen looks down at their hands, feels Jared’s warmth burn through him. He looks at Jared’s serious face, hazel eyes wet and glowing with the thoughts behind his words. 

 

“You know the phrase, ‘once in a blue moon?’ Well, it means something so extraordinary, so special and uncommon, but not impossible… kind of like us, Jensen.”

 

Jared’s voice is very soft, and Jensen leans forward to hear him say, “How can we ever let something like that go?”

 

“We can’t,” Jensen whispers. Jared’s gaze is so intense, and he looks down at Jared’s hand on his, long fingers touching the silver links of the watch on his wrist – the watch that Jared gave him for Christmas four years ago. Suddenly he’s aware of how long they’ve known each other, and how Jared’s changed his life since they met five years ago. He’s aware of the relentless passage of time, the tick of the watch, the movement of its hands, each moment lost once it’s passed. Then he notices what time it is.

 

The empty beer bottle falls from his hand, and Jensen leans heavily toward Jared, knocked off-kilter by maybe the alcohol finally catching up, but more likely by the revelation – this one moment, this one chance, never to come again, once in a blue moon…

 

“Whoa, Jensen – you OK?” Jared’s voice is concerned, his gaze worried as Jensen looks into his eyes.

 

“Shhh, Jared… it’s midnight.” 

 

And Jensen grasps Jared’s face with both hands, pulling Jared down to him, seeking the contact he’s craved all night, and every night since they came up with their misguided plan…

 

He kisses Jared like his life, his future depends on it. And it does…

 

Jared kisses him back, lips meeting Jensen’s with desperation and pent-up emotion. His big hands clasp the back of Jensen’s head; his tongue sweeps into Jensen’s opening mouth. Jensen’s tongue meets Jared’s with a broken moan, and Jared echoes it. The kiss is love, forgiveness, hope, promise – the emotions move between them, and they drink them down, healing nourishment spreading through them both like an unexpected flood in a parched, barren desert. 

 

They break apart for a moment, gasping for air, and Jensen holds Jared’s gaze as he presses his lips against Jared’s again, breathing “love you still” into Jared’s mouth. 

 

“Love you always, Jen,” Jared murmurs against Jensen’s lips, his pupils huge and dark, rimmed in green-gold and moistening again with tears.

 

Jensen lets his own tears fall freely – he’s done with holding back, with the false demands of manliness, with propriety. He pulls Jared tighter against him, deepening the kiss, feeling Jared’s tears on his face.

 

And Jensen thanks God, or whatever powers that be, for the blue moon, and this chance to reconnect with his once-in-a-lifetime love.

 

Then he loses track of time for a bit, losing himself in the taste of Jared’s mouth, the feel of Jared’s long fingers moving through his short hair, the sound of Jared’s soft sighs in his ear, and the scent of Jared’s neck as Jensen nuzzles his face into it. He wishes they could get closer, but it’s not really possible, given the constraints of the car’s front seats, their layers of clothes, and the knowledge that they have to get back inside the club, soon. 

 

But for now, this is enough.

 

Jensen gives a gratified sigh, and leans against the passenger door, pulling Jared down to rest his head against his shoulder. Jensen presses his hand to his favorite spot on Jared’s chest, over his heart, feeling Jared’s steady, reassuring heartbeat beneath his sweater. Jensen’s knee is pressed up against the stick-shift console, and he knows Jared can’t possibly be comfortable, the way his long body is squashed against Jensen’s. But Jensen doesn’t want to move, doesn’t want to let go of this moment, and from the way Jared clings to him, he knows Jared wants to hold onto it too. 

 

“Jen? What are we gonna do?” Jared’s muffled voice breaks on the question. 

 

Jensen strokes Jared’s soft hair; his finger follows Jared’s sideburn and the contour of his face. “We’ll figure it out, somehow.” He tries to sound confident. “But you’re right – we can’t just let this go…”

 

Their reverie is interrupted by a loud banging against the window. Startled, they break apart and look out to see Danneel and Genevieve’s drunken, laughing faces.

 

“Shit,” Jensen says, and Jared groans, “Oh, God…” 

 

They both scrub the moisture from around their eyes, and draw ragged breaths in unison. They look at each other and then out at the girls helplessly – neither of them have any idea what to say, how to explain this to their fiancées.

 

Danneel flings open the back passenger door and she and Genevieve tumble onto the back seat. “See, Genny?! I told you this is where and how we’d find them!” 

 

“Yeah, you’re right, Danni,” Genevieve says, tugging at the dress that’s riding up her legs, as Danneel slams the door shut. “Should’ve believed you – you’ve known them longer than me; you know how they are.”

 

Jensen watches as Jared wipes a hand across his eyes; sees the tumult in his face as he leans over his seat to look at Genevieve. Jensen presses his hand at Jared’s back, trying to give him some comfort. He knows Jared is trying and failing to find the right words to explain it all.

 

But Genevieve just quirks a smile and says, “So – guess I should call the hotel and cancel the wedding, huh?” Her voice is actually matter-of-fact, rather than sarcastic, as Jensen thought it would be. “That probably won’t be too hard, even if we lose the deposit… but what are we gonna tell my family?” She sighs, and glances out the window as she muses, “I guess we could say that we realized we were rushing into it… that’s pretty much the truth anyway…”

 

“I’ll take the blame, Genevieve – I’ll do whatever I can to make it easier on you. I really am sorry…” Jared’s voice trails away, as he runs a shaky hand through his hair; then grips the back of his seat. 

 

Jensen looks over his seat at Danneel, shaking his head helplessly, wordlessly. He’s relieved to see Danni shrug and give him a resigned smile.

 

“Jared, don’t be – it’s my fault,” Genevieve says. All traces of drunkenness are gone from her voice, her demeanor. “I got carried away, had this fantasy that somehow if we were together long enough, if we were married, I could straighten you out.” She gives a wry little laugh. “Should’ve listened to Danni…”

 

“I told her we need to be here for you guys,” Danneel says. “To have your backs, to help you out, as long as you need… that’s how we can love you.”

 

Jensen reaches a hand across the back of the passenger seat to grasp Danneel’s hand. “Danni… you’re amazing.”

 

Danneel gives him an understanding smile in return.

 

Genevieve looks from Jared to Jensen and back to Jared again. “I knew she was right, but – I don’t know – I guess I didn’t really believe it until I actually saw it for myself.” Jared’s eyes widen, and Jensen can feel his mouth fall open with a silent 'damn,' and both women laugh. 

 

“Oh, don’t look so shocked,” Danneel says. “When you didn’t come back at midnight, we figured you were marking the New Year together. So we waited a little while; then came out here looking for you.”

 

“It wasn’t hard to see that you were in the car – there’re no tinted windows or anything,” Genevieve says, and Jensen can hear Jared’s "

ahhh, shit" groan echoing his. “Don’t worry, there’s no one else out here; nobody else saw you.” 

 

“But what were we supposed to do,” Danneel asks. “Interrupt you when you were making out, all hot and heavy, in the car?”

 

“You are hot together, you know.” Genevieve gives them a sly little grin, and Jensen sees the blush creep up Jared’s neck to his face. “I guess if it can’t really be me, I’m glad it’s Jensen.” Genevieve’s voice is sincere, and Jensen smiles at her through the heat burning in his own face.

 

Jared lets out a huge, relieved sigh, and awkwardly leans across the driver’s seat to take Genevieve’s small hand in his. “I…don’t know what to say.”

 

“You don’t have to say anything, Jared. It’s OK – it really is. Just don’t forget to invite me to your wedding, whenever you’re finally able to have one.”

 

“I think that’s a given, Genny,” Danneel grins. “Though with everything we do for you guys, we should probably be bridesmaids… just kidding!” She and Genevieve both laugh, and Jensen can only wonder how he and Jared got to be so lucky, to have these amazingly understanding women in their lives.

 

“Thanks, really – you can’t know how much it means…” Jared glances from Genevieve to Danneel. “But…uh, I think it’s a little early to talk about any other weddings right now,” Jared says. Jensen glances at him, and sees every emotion on his face – he can tell Jared’s overwhelmed and a little scared, but he’s full of hope and love too. He knows those feelings are mirrored in his own face, as he gives Jared a reassuring smile.

 

“Give us some time to work it all out,” Jensen says. “We’re just gonna get used to being back together again first.” 

 

“Good.” Danneel’s voice is decisive as she reaches to open the car door. “So let’s get back inside, before Steve thinks we had a sucky time and took off without saying good-bye.”

 

“Can’t let that happen,” Jensen says, as they all get out of the car. “I’ve been looking forward to tonight since I planned it.” They start off through the parking lot, the girls rushing ahead, shivering in the cold. Jensen slows his pace, and Jared holds back, too. Jensen can see their breath in the night air, but somehow he feels warm, deep inside, in a part of him that the winter chill can’t reach. “I never expected to get another chance, though.” Jensen says softly to Jared, squeezing his hand. The returning pressure assures him that everything will turn out all right, after all.

 

“It’s not going to be easy, Jen,” Jared sighs, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets as they get closer to the nightclub. “We’ve got a lot of decisions to make, and we’ve got to be careful how we handle it all.”

 

“I know, but it’s worth it,” Jensen says, believing it now. “You’re right, Jare – what we have is rare, but not impossible…”

 

“Like the blue moon,” Jared says softly, and they both glance back over their shoulders at the luminous sphere in the night sky. Then they follow Danneel and Genevieve into the club, where a huge “2010” sign reminds them of a new year and a renewed life together.


End file.
